


[Torrilla]Soundless I+II (from 2014 to 2019)

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Summary: 5 years. I wrote two short plot with the same title :soundless. 5 years apart.My passion for this two footballer have glued my life together and fixed unexplainable heartaches. One day, when my English is good enough, I’d possibly translate this and Melts Me.5years. One could have done great things in that period & I was writing two handsome Spanish man having sex... Yet I do not regret it. And the summer that allows all the fantasies begun, it would never come back too.
Relationships: David Villa/Fernando Torres, Fernando Torres/David Villa
Kudos: 1





	[Torrilla]Soundless I+II (from 2014 to 2019)

寂静无声（二）

"大家好，大家好。"

手机的镜头摆正，金发男人对着墙那边的镜子梳了梳头发，最后一次下定决心。

"在十八年之后，我......"

屏幕之后，黑发的中年人目不转睛地看着他。

那个声音，那种喉咙颤动的低沉，鼻腔轻音的温柔。疯狂地迷恋上Fernando Torres的声音，连David自己也不知道是从何时开始的。

也许是在维也纳的夜晚，他醉醺醺地念着手里球衣上的名字的那一刻。

也许是在伦敦，那些电话的录音，带杂音的叹息，他的语气飞扬，动作轻快，手臂从少年时的修长线条到男人的硬朗轮廓，声音却只是略低了一些。

也许是在马德里，他已经删掉那个号码若干年，又总觉得社交网站上轻描淡写的一句祝福过于没有诚意。在纽约的深夜他刷到了马竞前锋从休克里苏醒的消息，把那个号码从同步通话记录里复制出来，玫瑰花和双手合十的表情删掉又重新点开，然后敲下早日康复几个字母。过了大概二十分钟，他收到一条iMessage录音，很沙哑的变了调的熟悉声音:我没事。谢谢。

也许是在万达大都会球场。他嗓音比Villa记忆中任何时候都低。他搂着他的肩膀，开心地对安托万介绍，这是我选的欧冠五人最佳阵容中的前锋，大卫·比利亚。David神志恍惚，只是笑着，几乎忘了问他，知不知道他们即将重新相遇。

——现在想来，David盯着屏幕忿忿不平，那个人也没有告诉Villa他只会在日本居住一年。也许他有意留下只言片语。但他忘记了。

摄像头下，男人的脸显得坦然而专注。

"我要退役了。"

那甚至不是说给David Villa听的。神爱世人，他的圣婴则仿佛一个现代版的神明，没有一丝一毫的特殊留给久不联系的群山中长大的男孩。

Villa低下头。手指在Instagram的发送键上徘徊。睫毛低垂，好像欲言又止，又好像只是不知道如何委婉地表达人类悲喜并不相通。

若能告诉世人他了解他，他懂得他，他热爱他，他必然会耗尽余生苦苦寻找纪伯伦说的那七个字，或是耶稣在第一次遇见圣彼得时口吐的箴言。但如果要告诉眼前人他明白，他接受，他一直在这里；他只需要如其他被问到是否向往尘世爱情的教徒一般，沉默片刻就够了。

David Villa喜欢的关于Fernando Torres的一点是:只需要一次触球就能找到他的方向。或者说，只需要一种默契就能互通有无。

他放下手机。坐在他对面的马德里人紧张地抬起头来，脸上还挂着方才视频里的微笑。

"我看起来怎么样?"

"不像到了那个年纪。"David笑道。

"你就没有什么想问我的吗?"

黑发男人胸前的白色念珠垂下来。  
以往，连语言和声音本身都属于玫瑰串上的装饰，寄托大于实际意义。但这次不同。如今他们谁也不敢提起西班牙，却谁也无时无刻不在想念着西班牙。正如他不敢提起维也纳，却无时无刻不在试图对Torres诉说维也纳。

他握住Fernando的手。"听着你的声音，不。"

那天晚上David难以入眠。

"Fer?"他问，"Como estas?"

金发男人的睫毛扇了扇，但没有睁开眼。

David翻过身，皮肤贴在床单上，浅浅的腹肌的痕迹贴合着白色棉布的褶皱。Fer的手放在他腰上，宽而瘦的手掌顺着人鱼线的V形下滑，指尖叩着暴露在空气中的麦色皮肤。

情人的鼻尖诉诸月光而下，让David回忆起第一次去往纽约的时候，听着Fernando Torres的电话，以为他们再也不会相聚。David想同年轻时一样把嘴放到他唇边，但他小心地挪着身子，还是放弃了在炎热夏日赤身依偎的想法，只是用手指触了触Fernando干裂的下唇。

还好他始终知道没有问题的答案，和一切问题的始终。

"我爱你。"

"嗯。"Torres在睡梦中小声回答。

他的呼吸没有回音，轻柔而令人满足。

Soundless。

2019-09-28 

Soundless. /寂静无声/

原引言：谨以此渣文纪念2014年夏季转会窗口的关闭

“Hey，David，我们好像离得又近了。”  
“伦敦真是个好地方啊！这里的人口音比利物浦正常多了。你要是也过来该有多好——你想没想过，要到英国来踢球？”  
“David，你知道吗，其实我真的很怀念马德里。如果有一天你也来竞技踢球就真的太棒了！你会帮他们赢得西甲的……哦，我想过了，到那时候，我也许可以考虑把自己的9号让给你——”  
咔哒。  
他轻轻按下了iPhone屏幕上唯一的控制键。有点模糊的熟悉声音戛然而止，反复听着那个人曾经的电话留言，Villa不禁在内心深处对自己生出了一种淡淡的厌恶感。这算是恋物癖么？他自嘲般想道，只觉得耳机外面的世界死一般地寂静。  
他已经很久没和Torres说过话了。准确的说，是队友兼竞争关系之外的任何话语。  
生日没有祝贺，转会后也不单独打个招呼，至于听到对方电话里的声音，已经不知道是几年前的事了。  
他们曾几何时的好时光早就不知到哪里去了，也有时候明明在一起笑的开心，可就是没有年轻时朋友甚至哥们儿的感觉。文艺一点的解释是再美好的感情都有一天会换作记忆的碎片随风而逝——可是他并不想这样，完全不想，作为人生中惟缺这一份感情的David Villa，他真的不希望一切就这样随着他的国家队生涯结束了。  
而且他常常有某种感觉，Torres并不是不想和他说话，而是说不出口。至于这是为什么，David就不了解了。  
他记得世界杯结束之后，自己接到过一个电话，当时他已经离开西班牙，去往美国了。  
来电显示是一个未知的号码，并不存在于他的联系人列表上。不过他知道那是谁打来的，因为那串数字David虽然没有存在电话簿上，却不需要特意去记忆也能随时想起来——  
那的确不是他生活中的人打来的，那是Fernando的电话，Fernando Torres。  
他曾经的……恋人。  
可以这么说吧？他当时问自己，然后又自己给出了肯定的回答。毕竟两人还是一起度过了一段相当美好的时光的，虽然最后渐渐淡了下来，但热情程度在双重劈/腿里实属罕见。  
他拿起手机，但是扬声器那头的听筒里寂静无声，连呼吸带来的杂音都没有。  
“…… ……”  
David没有挂断通话。他想象着男人在大洋彼岸的样子；棕色的眼睛沉默地注视着手机屏幕，脸上的雀斑无论多大年纪都仍然微微泛着红色，使他看上去永远像是一个笑得忧郁的少年。  
他隐约知道他在想什么，但他没有问。  
平日里有很多话情不自禁，可是真正到了遇见对方，甚至只是声音接通了声音的时候，David发现自己任何话也说不出口。  
他不知道面对着Torres，到底说些什么才能是有力的？  
简单的微笑，或是一个拥抱？  
可是他不能对他做那些，因为他们已经不是爱人，甚至不是朋友了。况且，这种感情也没法通过声音传达。  
那天的最后，他已经不记得沉默是如何结束的了，仿佛只是听见电话那头的人声音很轻地说了句“谢谢”，然后他心慌意乱地按掉了通话。  
后来，大约一周之前，他又听说他去了米兰。  
他看着Instagram上属于对方的灿烂笑脸，愣了一会儿，才用Home键简单粗暴地关掉了软件。  
他又理发了，不过还是很好看。  
David有点脸红地想。他去过意大利几次，很美丽的地方，但他不能确定Torres是否喜欢那里。  
租借两年，听上去很像是免签养老的借口，可惜刚刚开始“淘金”之旅的自己也没有资格开他的玩笑。毕竟，年少轻狂的日子早过去了，和爱情一起。  
“你怎么样？”  
他真想这么问他，然后又会突然想说点别的什么。  
“我爱你，”  
可是一切都没有回音。

Soundless。

2014-09-05


End file.
